


Blame It On The Alcohol

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk!Bane, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane is a little different after wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was a wee bit drunk a few nights ago and wrote this lil drabble. Might come back to it.

Bane nuzzled into John as he pulled the man from his corner of the couch and settled him in his arms, a low rumble of pleasure vibrating in his chest. John simply let the larger man cuddle him because honestly it was too much of a shock. Bane rarely initiated touch, much to John’s disappointment. When he asked about it, the mercenary merely shrugged and promptly changed the subject. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy being touched and if the growing bill for lube and condoms was any indication, he was definitely into touching John. He just never made the first move.  
So John savoured the uncharacteristic behavior brought on by the now mostly empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. The larger man nearly purred at his back while he ran his broad fingers warmly over his hip and thigh and pressed the cool mask against his neck. The cool metal contrasted with the moist puffs of breath coming through. It would have been a heady combination without the wine so John felt even more pliable underneath the skilled and familiar fingers that slid over his skin.  
"Feel free to do this more often." Bane simply rumbled in response and wrapped a thick forearm around John’s waist, effectively pinning him to his chest. John was definitely going to get more wine soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John scheme's a little more

John grinned smugly as he was once again pulled into Bane's arms while they half watched some action movie. Tonight they had margaritas and if John was a little heavy handed with the liquor than normal, well who could blame him? He'd put the idea off for a few weeks so he didn't raise any suspicion. He knew he wasn't going to get away with it for long but he was going to enjoy this cuddly version of his boyfriend as much as he could. 

 

Bane nuzzled into him, this time his scarred but warm lips pressed against John's neck. It was a rare moment made even more special by Bane's eager and unrestrained fingers massaging John's stomach. John leaned into the touch, wanting more. Bane's broad fingers pressed and rubbed his stomach in lazy tandem with his kisses. "I could hold you like this for forever, my little bird." Bane's voice hitched slightly and John could hear a difference in the tone that made the mercenary sound wistful. Wistful?!

 

"I'm not exactly opposed to that you know?" John smiled as Bane strokes became more indulgent, pressing with just the right amount of pressure. "You do know that right?" Bane was silent for so long that John began to doubt his ability to communicate his wants.

 

"I do, Habibi." When Bane said nothing more and continued to hold John, pressing warm kisses to his neck and ears, he nearly let the subject drop. But honestly he rarely let something drop.

 

"Then why don't you do it more? If you love it and know that I love it? And no cryptic shrugging. Mainly cause I can't see you." He grinned when felt a low chuckle rumble against his back. 

 

"My persistent little bird." Bane fell quiet again and John simply waited for him to finish. The mercenary sighed heavily before continuing. "I don't want to overwhelm you, little bird. There is never a moment that I don't want to touch you. You already have given me more affection than I deserve. I don't want to ask for more than that."

 

John's heart ached alittle at the confession; it made him sad that Bane still saw himself as a monster despite the incredible changes he had made, not only in himself but in the League of Shadows as well. So he wriggled around in Bane's arms to face the man with a stern look. "I want you to listen closely because this is the honest truth. You deserve every bit of affection you want from me. You are a man who has made mistakes, but you are also doing incredible things to make up for it. I love you, Bane, and maybe it already overwhelms me sometimes but it still feels right in the end." Bane listened intently as John finished and let the bigger man mull over his words while his broad fingers traced his lips softly.

 

"Are you sure?" Bane's voice sounded impossibly soft and his grey eyes reflected a painful eagerness that John couldn't help but respond to.

 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Now kiss me like you mean it."

 

" I always mean it, John." Without another word one of Bane's hands tangled itself in John's dark hair, pulling him in for a toe curling kiss. John grinned into the kiss and couldn’t help the small thrill he got at the thought of Bane overwhelming him with touches and kisses.


End file.
